hot_cat_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Treachery of the Cold Cats
The Treachery of the Cold Cats The Treachery of the Cold Cats *Narrated from several PoVs Prologue Frost Powdery snow flew up in large drifts. The snow was heavy and dense, floating and swirling in fat snowflakes. "Come on, Frost! It's snowing!" Snowdrift laughed. "One last day before I have to join the rankings! Then you won't see me that much anymore!" Snowdrift's voSnowdrift was tinged with sadness. Frost was already starting to miss her. I don't want you to go! I wish I could go with you. ''He thought, sadly. All Cats were required to join the rankings once they were 4, and Frost was only a year old. She nudged Frost with her nose. Frost followed her outside. "Don't go for too long!" Freeze, Frost's mother, called from inside. All their siblings were still sleeping, too tired to come out and play, and Frost doubted that any of them were as good friends as him and Snowdrift. "We won't, Mother!" Snowdrift called back. "Watch out, it's dangerous out there. That Hot Cat criminal, Torcher is out there. The Hot Cats are looking for him, but he's a powerful fighter, and good at hiding too." "Why would Torcher come up to the Cold Lands? No need to worry, Mother. I can take care of both of us." She danced out the doorway, and Frost ran after her. "Bet you can't catch me!" Snowdrift teased. Her legs kicked up swirls of snow as she pranced through the deep snow. "No fair! You have longer legs!" Frost whined. He dragged his paws through the snow, inching his way forward. Snowdrift looped back around, and tackled him. The two siblings wrestled each other for a while, tussling in the snow. The duo ran into the forest, and played among the pine trees for a while. Suddenly, the leaves rustled. A twig snapped, and Frost heard a faint yowl. "W-what was that?" Frost whispered to Snowdrift. Suddenly, a large cat with vermillion fur, and battle scars all over their body burst out of the bushes. ''A Hot Cat! Frost thought, captivated. He'd never seen a Hot Cat before in the Cold Lands. Even though they lived close to the city of Temperate, the Hot Cats didn't venture far into the Cold Lands. Snowdrift vaulted over Frost, placing herself between the cat and Frost. "What do you want?" She hissed. The Hot Cat snorted. "Where are your manners? At least let us introduce ourselves. My name is Torcher." Frost gasped. Torcher? The Hot Cat traitor! ''Frost started to shake. He crouched down, trying to hide in the snow. "No use hiding from me, filthy Cold Cats. I'll kill you all the same." A wicked grin spread across his face. "And I'll start by killing two helpless kittens, then your family." Torcher's vivid yellow eyes flicked from Snowdrift to Frost. "Who will I kill first?" Snowdrift growled, ready to pounce. She leapt onto Torcher's back. "Never!" Snowdrift howled, biting down hard. Torcher spun around, and flung her off, in the direction of a tree. Snowdrift twisted, and dug her claws into the bark. She turned to look at Frost. Her glittering, sapphire-blue eyes met Frost's. "Frost, run!" Snowdrift yelled. "B-but... I don't want to leave you!" Frost cried. "You have too!" Snowdrift yowled at him. "You have to warn our family. You-you have to tell them." Snowdrift's voice quavered. "Frost, you have too." Snowdrift said softly. "Just know that you are my brother. I don't blame you for anything that happened." She unhooked her claws, and leaped at Torcher again. Frost's eyes filled with tears. He turned to look at his sister again. He couldn't bear to leave. ''I'm so helpless. ''Frost thought sadly. Snowdrift-blue fur flashed against vermillion fur, a deadly dance. The two cats slashed and clawed, taunting each other. Torcher was large, but Snowdrift was fast, and she skimmed over the snow. Frost couldn't watch anymore. ''I hate them. I hate all the Hot Cats. One day, I'll avenge Snowdrift. He turned, and ran. '-Written by ArcaneNightWing-' Category:Stories